Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a system of fabricating a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a cover plate and a plasma treatment system including the same.
In general, semiconductor devices are manufactured using a plurality of unit processes, such as a thin-film deposition process, a diffusion process, a thermal treatment process, a photolithography process, a polishing process, an etching process, an ion implantation process, and a cleaning process. Here, the etching process is classified into two processes of dry and wet etching processes. The dry etching process is generally performed using a plasma reaction. During the plasma reaction, a substrate is heated to a high temperature. In a conventional plasma treatment system, an aging process may be performed after an idle time. For example, the aging process may be performed to preliminarily heat a plasma treatment system to the high temperature for the plasma reaction, and this may make it possible to compensate for the heat loss of the plasma treatment system.